UM PRESENTE INESPERADO
by Myri no Tolkien Group
Summary: Com a ajuda de Merry e Pippin, Sam preparou uma surpresa para seu filho Frodo, mas será que o pequeno hobbit gostará do presente? Integrante do DESAFIO TOLKIEN GROUP 2009. ONE SHOT. HET


UM PRESENTE INESPERADO

_Short-fic deslavadamente inspirado na obra de JRR Tolkien sem que as muitas frases do Professor aqui reproduzidas – praticamente todas provenientes do capítulo de abertura da trilogia O Senhor dos Anéis; UMA FESTA MUITO ESPERADA - estejam devidamente indicadas, pelo que me desculpo com base na absoluta despretensão de um trabalho que não é mais do que uma brincadeira entre amigos e sobre o qual, obviamente, não posso arrogar-me direito algum - exceto talvez, aqueles oriundos do desmedido carinho que compartilhamos pelo universo de sonhos criado pelo Professor._

* * *

><p>Quando o prefeito Samwise Gamgi anunciou que a esplêndida colheita daquele outono e todas as graças recebidas pelo Condado naquele ano seriam comemoradas com uma festa de especial grandeza, uma grande agitação tomou conta da Vila dos Hobbits.<p>

Tal celebração, mais do que merecida, era necessária – assim pensava o prefeito – Além da generosidade da boa terra lavrada, o Rei Elessar havia honrado todos os hobbits – sim, era isso mesmo o que pensava o prefeito - ao outorgar-lhe a Estrela dos Dúnedain e – ai, que saudade! – levar sua Elanor para servir como aia à Rainha Estrela Vespertina.

- Bem como, de todos os hobbits de truz, o mestre Sam aqui é o primeiro a repetir um feito que até agora, desde quando se tem notícia, apenas um TÛK havia intentado lograr, o de completar uma dezena de filhos! – batia-lhe às costas o alegre Thain Peregrin, enquanto entornavam os canecos no _Ramo de Hera_.

- De fato! De fato! – brindavam os amigos e conhecidos do prefeito, tentando enumerar há algumas rodadas os nove irmãos antecedentes do pequenino Bilbo.

- Primavera!

- Margarida!

- Hamfast!

- Cachinhos Dourados!

- Pippin! Pippin! – gritaram muitos, cumprimentado o compadre e homenageado no nome escolhido pelo prefeito para o quinto filho.

- Merry! – brindou por sua vez Pippin (o compadre, não o filho, que a essa época ainda não teria nem sete anos, é bom que se diga), batendo seu caneco no de Sam, brilhantes os olhos de ambos à menção do amigo ausente.

- Rosa! Frodo! Elanor! – continuavam os brindes engrolados, enquanto os amigos dirigiam-se para um canto mais afastado da animada taberna, a fim de tocar naquele assunto.

- Notícias dele?

- Ainda não – torceu as mãos o Mestre Samwise.

- Não se preocupe, ele estará aqui na data prevista – acalmou-o o Thain Peregrin.

- Acha mesmo, Pippin?

- Merry? Mas não perderia uma tal festança por nada! – riu-se o Tûk.

- Acho bom – comentou Sam – com esses Brandibuques, nunca se sabe, mas, o que lhe pedi, é tarefa da qual só ele poderia desincumbir-se.

- Ele o trará. Ele o trará – assegurava o ainda jovialíssimo patriarca dos Tûk, mesmo após cerca de quinze anos de seu retorno da maior aventura da qual decerto um hobbit já tomara parte.

- Acho bom – repetiu Sam – que o demais já está a caminho, proveniente de Valle, ou sendo trazido pelos anões, e já não poderia encomendar nada que o substituísse, bem como nada, de fato, poderia substituí-lo.

- Encomendas de Valle? Artes dos Anões? Mas não está mesmo devendo nada às festanças de Bilbo!

O Mestre Samwise Gamgi riu.

Sim, ó sim, uma festa como as festas de Bilbo. Era exatamente o que queria proporcionar às crianças do Condado.

Um encantamento para carregarem assim, por toda a vida, como ele ainda carregava o encantamento daqueles eventos mágicos que o Senhor Bilbo lhes proporcionara em suas infâncias e _vintolescências_.

Tal não passara despercebido, é claro, bem como o prefeito jamais rechaçara a comparação, recebendo-a sempre como uma grande honra.

" A história e a personalidade do Sr. Bilbo Bolseiro se tornaram novamente o assunto principal das conversas, e as pessoas mais velhas repentinamente encontraram grande receptividade para suas lembranças."

" - ... em Bolsão eles faziam as coisas direito, e então, como agora, o nosso Sam disse que _todo mundo_ vai ser convidado para a festa, e vai haver presentes, veja bem, presentes para todos"

Sam só não conseguira, infelizmente, um substituto para Gandalf. Suas exibições de fogos de artifício pertenceriam para sempre a um passado lendário

Mas esfregava as mãos de contentamento ao perceber a excitação e a expectativa dos jovens hobbits – iguaiszinhas à sua própria, algumas dezenas de anos atrás.

Entre seus dez filhos, pelo menos aqueles que já tinham idade para discernir o portento que lhes aconteceria, não era diferente. Sem a bela Elanor para ajudar a dar conta de sua tropinha, diga-se de passagem, por vezes a situação chegava a complicar-se:

- Papai! Papai! Papai! Papai! – era a gritaria ensurdecedora que o recebia tão logo botava os pés em casa.

- Papai, vamos receber muitos presentes, não vamos?

- Papai, o meu é a bola? Diga que sim! Diga que sim!

- Papai, nós veremos anões, papai, veremos hein?

- Mesmo sem Gandalf haverá fogos, não é papai?

A um tal cerco, o próprio Mestre Sam surpreendia-se em conseguir resistir, conservando intacta pelo menos parte das surpresas programadas para aquele dia: o conteúdo dos presentes.

Brinquedos que os pequenos não haveriam de ter visto antes, todos lindos e alguns obviamente mágicos. Muitos deles na verdade, encomendados um ano antes, já estavam a caminho, vindos da Montanha e de Valle, e eram produtos genuinamente feitos por anões – lembrava o Prefeito e sonhavam as crianças.

Um em especial, contudo, deliciava a antecipação de Sam, ao olhar para seu menino mais velho, Frodo, levando-o a lembrar-se de um outro jovem Frodo, e dos maravilhosos e especialíssimos presentes daquele tipo com os quais era brindado pelo senhor Bilbo, mesmo antes de sua vinda para o Bolsão.

Coisas raríssimas e de incomensurável valor era o que eram. Objetos aos quais o jovem Sam sequer poderia almejar, tão distantes estavam da realidade dele e de seu feitor.

" - _Elfos e Dragões_! – alertava-lhe o pai - _Repolho com batatas é melhor para você e para mim. Não vá se misturar com os negócios que não são para o seu bico..."_

O bom e velho Ham Gamgi ... Abençoado em seus dez filhos, Sam entendia melhor que nunca as preocupações do pai.

" – _Mas o meu menino Sam vive entrando e saindo de Bolsão _- fingia o velho jardineiro de Bilbo reclamar então, aos companheiros de copo no _Ramo de Hera_ -_ É louco por histórias de antigamente, isso é, ele escuta todas as histórias do Sr. Bilbo. O Sr. Bilbo ensinou-lhe suas letras _– não conseguia deixar de comentar, com certo orgulho, para logo depois arremedar-se -_ sem querer causar_, _maldade, veja bem, e espero que nenhuma maldade venha disso_ – e advertia-o sempre - _Repolho com batatas é melhor para você e para mim. Não vá se misturar com os negócios que não são para o seu bico..."_

Meu bom e velho feitor, sorria com carinho o emotivo Sam, tudo acabou dando certo no final ...

Mas que Merry não se atrasasse!

...

Os dias passavam lentos demais para quem espera, à medida que nuvens negras, prenúncio de um inverno rigoroso, acumulavam-se no céu, e os jovens hobbits impacientavam-se, sentindo que o dia da festa nunca chegaria.

"Quando, entretanto, os convites começaram a se espalhar, o correio da Vila dos Hobbits ficou entupido ... e carteiros auxiliares voluntários foram requisitados. Em fluxo constante subiam a colina, carregando centenas de variações polidas de _Agradeço o convite e confirmo minha presença_""

Mas no dia em que os hobbits acordaram e viram carroças de anões, ao sul da porta da frente do Bolsão, no grande campo, e este cheio de cordas e paus para barracas e pavilhões, aí sim a agitação antecedente transformou-se em puro alvoroço.

Foi quase impossível levantar as barracas, em meio ao azáfama de crianças que, mal eram tocadas para fora, já lá voltavam para meter-se no meio dos preparativos, assombradas, sobretudo, com aquele pavilhão tão grande que a árvore que crescia no campo cabia direitinho dentro dele.

Lanternas foram penduradas em todos os seus galhos, fitas vermelhas enfeitaram seus ramos, artes douradas dos anões adornaram a árvore de cima a baixo, enquanto embrulhos e embrulhos e mais embrulhos maravilhosos foram dispostos aos seus pés.

"Mais promissor ainda (para a mente dos hobbits adultos) uma enorme cozinha também tomou forma, e um batalhão de cozinheiros, de todas as hospedarias e restaurantes num raio de milhas chegou para ajudar ..."

Então, na véspera da grande festa, o Prefeito, subindo uma escada com dez vezes sua altura, segura pelos anões, instalou no topo da árvore o presente sem preço enviado por Gimli: uma estrela de Mithril iluminada por dentro, tão brilhante quanto a pedra de Earëndil que fulgura no céu, garantindo que ainda que a festa dos hobbits tivesse de dar-se em espaço coberto, tal não lhes privaria de saberem-se abençoados pelas graças de Elbereth Gilthoniel, a Senhora das Estrelas.

Isso, claro, em se tratando dos poucos hobbits que sabiam sobre a Senhora dos Valar.

Ah, como desejava saber mais! – lamentou-se intimamente o nervoso Sam. – Ainda faltava uma coisa, e a festa já estava por começar...

Até que, mesmo angustiado por aquela demora, o Prefeito Sam – tal qual Bilbo, tantos anos antes - começou a receber em pessoa os convidados, e o que faltara já não faltava mais:

- Merry! – abraçou-o demoradamente Sam – Merry, pensei que nunca chegaria.

- E perder uma festa como as do velho Bilbo? O que você anda fumando, Sam? – retribui-lhe o agora senhor dos Buques, mas eterno andarilho e estudioso Meriadoc Brandibuque – Foi só o tempo de tomar um banho na casa de Pippin, não podia vir à festa com a poeira do caminho de Imladris até o Condado.

- Nem com o cheiro de uma tal viagem – acrescentou Pippin, rindo.

À menção de Imladris, contudo, os olhos de Sam brilharam, lembrando-se dos momentos de enlevo que passara entre os elfos, na casa de Elrond.

- Conseguiu? – perguntou

A resposta de Meriadoc foi abrir o alforje, permitindo a Sam, com lágrimas nos olhos, acariciar o grande, largo e pesado pacote.

O seu pequeno Frodo haveria de adorar aquele presente. Era um garoto muito inteligente, a criança mais inteligente de todo o Condado – não duvidava Sam – Tão inteligente que a professora de Vila dos Hobbits reclamava, que o menino já não mais se interessava nem concentrava nas aulas, ao contrário, a atrapalhava conversando com os demais alunos, quando não a avexava propondo-lhe charadas sem resposta que tirava não se sabe de onde, fazendo toda a turma rir-se, apressando-a a dispensá-los todos para a hora das brincadeiras que cada vez mais eram só aquilo para que se voltava.

O que o menino precisava estava além das possibilidades do simplório currículo do Condado, sabia o Mestre Sam.

Estava em suas mãos.

Que logo tiveram de esconder o que continham, quando seus filhos e os filhos de Pippin – chegados à festa muito antes – acorreram aos gritos de "Tio Merry! Tio Merry!", levando-o mal este teve tempo de deixar com os amigos o alforje.

Pronto, o último presente que faltava estava também sob os pés da árvore, num embrulho magnífico, que Sam reconheceu imediatamente como obra élfica.

- Será que Elrohir? – cochichou Sam a Pippin.

- Elladan – respondeu esse – Merry contou-me que este exigiu participar também de alguma forma, já que o irmão e o senhor Celeborn já haviam, cada um ao seu modo, dado sua própria contribuição.

E tal foi tudo que se puderam dizer, pois já e finalmente os encontraram e puxaram para a festa suas senhoras, Rosinha e Diamantina, pois agora era hora de cantar, dançar, brincar e, claro, comer e beber até se fartar...

...

Não havia mais Gandalf, mas houve farta distribuição de buscapés, bombinhas, fósforos coloridos, tochas, velas-de-anões, fontes-élficas, fogos-de-orcs e rojões. Também havia as barbas dos anões para puxar, e muitas histórias deles ouvir. A diversão era tanta que muitas das crianças hobbits quase se esqueceram de comer.

Quase, é bom que se diga.

Pois quando o momento mais aguardado chegou, haviam todos já bebido e comido à larga, brincado, cantado, dançado e conversado durante horas. Aquela noite fizera-se já memorável sem a necessidade de presentes, mas os embrulhos estavam lá, olhando ávidos para as carinhas sonolentas aconchegadas no colo dos pais, como quem já não sabe mais se dorme ou se está acordado...

Ahhhhhs e Ohhhs e gritos alegres e maravilhados de todos os tipos acompanharam a abertura de cada presente por cada criança do Condado – e sem dúvida eram muitas e muitas e muitas, e uma tal ação demorou horas e horas e horas, para doce agonia dos que iam ficando por último, e regozijo absoluto do presenteador (pois aquele que presenteia, sem dúvida, recebe uma ventura ainda maior do que aquele que é presenteado).

Era um não acabar mais de caixinhas de música, casinhas de boneca, cavalinhos, cavaleiros, espadinhas de madeira, pipas, bolas, peões, soldadinhos de chumbo, jogos, carrocinhas de brinquedo, toda sorte de instrumentos musicais, asinhas de fada, mini-aparelhos de chá, carrinhos de empurrar e de atrelar em pequenos pôneis ... tudo enfim que o engenho dos adultos pudesse fabricar visando a diversão das crianças.

Até que apenas um embrulho, magnífico, restou junto à árvore, e, exausto de tanta felicidade, o Mestre Samwise Gamgi chamou seu menino mais velho, Frodo Gamgi, para abri-lo.

Todos os olhos que ainda conseguiam se manter abertos àquela altura – e nem eram tão poucos assim, levando em conta o avançado da hora e o cansaço do festejar (e comer e beber e dançar e cantar) – voltaram-se para o desfazer daquele pacote singular, atentos, pois que, contra toda possibilidade e expectativa, cada presente aberto aquela noite parecera ainda mais maravilhoso que o anterior.

O jovem Frodo desfez com carinho os laços vermelhos que prendiam o veludo verde do embrulho, uma coisa absolutamente fabulosa, era só o que poderia conter, era só o que poderia ser aquele presente, o seu, que seu pai guardara para encerrar aquela festa assombrosa!

- Ohhhh! – exclamaram todos espantados quando o embrulho revelou seu conteúdo marrom e brilhante com símbolos dourados.

Mas o que era aquilo afinal?

O jovem Frodo segurava nas mãos o grosso objeto, a cabeça baixa, mirando-o.

- Gostou, meu filho? – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Sam – seu tio Merry passou o ano em Imladris, preparando-o para você, pesquisando na biblioteca do senhor Elrond, ouvindo as narrativas do Senhor Glorfindel, anotando as memórias do senhor Celeborn.

Merry e Pippin agora ladeavam Sam, tão ansiosos quanto este da reação do jovem hobbit.

- ...um ... livro ... É bem ... legal ... Obrigado.

Mas a voz do garoto era incapaz de retribuir-lhes as expectativas, por mais que se esforçasse.

- Obrigado ... obrigado mesmo por esse ... trabalho ... tio Merry ... ficou bem ... grande ...

- Obrigado pela surpresa, pai, tio Pippin ...

O desapontamento daqueles três era tão evidente quanto o seu próprio, e, agradecendo mais uma vez, quase às lágrimas, o jovem Frodo deu as costas a todos e retirou-se com seu grosso presente embaixo do braço ...

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Frodo é muito jovem ainda, meu caro, não fique desapontado

- Todo o seu trabalho, Merry, nem sei quantas páginas ... – balançava a cabeça o inconsolável Sam.

- Bobagem – Meriadoc gesticulou enfaticamente, antes de pegar da caneca – apenas uma parte ínfima de tudo o que há para compilar, para ouvir antes que as derradeiras testemunhas dos dias antigos partam ...meus projetos vão muito além desse exercício – buscava contemporizar, contudo, Sam jamais esqueceria o desgosto que vira na face do amigo ao perceber à absoluta rejeição do jovem ao produto de um tamanho esforço.

Rodada após rodada de cerveja no _Ramo de Hera_, a taverna de Vila dos Hobbits, o mestre Samwise Gamgi balançava a cabeça. Ora recriminando-se pelos calos que via nos dedos do amigo, ora pelo haver superestimado aquele molequinho pretensioso, ora de saudade e preocupação de Elanor, ora ainda por desapontar o filho:

– Onde estava com a cabeça ao presenteá-lo com um livro ao invés de um brinquedo!

Fôra[1] o que o garoto acabara por dizer-lhe - para espanto e consternação do pai.

Jamais ousara pensar em – nem o desejara, é bem verdade – dirigir-se ao velho Hamfast Gamgi, o feitor, seu próprio pai, daquela maneira ...

E simplesmente não atinara no que dizer ou fazer quando o filho revelara-lhe tão dolorosamente aquela verdade: a de que preferiria o presente de qualquer outra criança – qualquer outra! – ao que recebera ...

Mas, se o bondoso Sam ficou sem ação às palavras do filho – que, admita-se, constituíam primordialmente um desabafo – dona Rosinha não, e o resultado era que pela primeira vez o prefeito vira um de seus filhos ser posto de castigo, o que só o fazia sentir como se sendo castigado estivesse também.

Mas, mesmo proibido de sair de casa, sem poder brincar com a pipa do pequeno Merry, ou jogar bola com seu irmão Pippin, ou adentrar a casinha em miniatura onde suas irmãs serviam agora chá para as bonecas, no quintal, ainda assim o jovem Frodo não se interessava pelo livro que empoleirara no alto da estante desde o dia da festa e lá deixara juntando poeira...

- Sacrificou sua vista, encurvou suas costas ... – lamentava ainda Sam, quando os amigos abotoavam-lhe o casaco e levavam-no para casa.

* * *

><p>...<p>

O tempo passou.

Talvez não tanto para os adultos, que já se acostumaram ao aguardar, ao suceder das estações, à noção de que há o momento de semear e, apenas depois de uma razoável espera, o momento de colher.

Mas, para as crianças, aquelas semanas, presos em casa pela neve e o mau tempo, assemelhavam-se já a uma pena perpétua, na qual envelheceriam de tédio e desaprenderiam de brincar.

Pois dentro de casa não havia vento para soltar pipa, e dona Rosinha proibira terminantemente que brincassem de bola lá. Os combates de espadinha também foram cerceados no espaço restrito e, quando o pequeno Pippin quebrou a boneca nova de Cachinhos Dourados – sem querer, obviamente, tropeçando nela quando corriam a brincar de pique pela sala – a mãe houve por bem recolher todos os brinquedos espalhados e guardá-los nas estantes e baús, mandando-os todos ficarem quietos para não acordar os bebês.

Um longo, longo tempo passou então, para as crianças prisioneiras em casa, sem nenhuma diversão, sem nenhuma novidade, a mãe e o pai sempre ocupados dos menores.

Até que os pequenos Merry e Pippin viram as letras douradas faiscarem, e escalaram a estante, derrubando desastradamente o pesado volume, o qual só não aterrissou no chão com grande alarido porque teve sua queda amortecida pela soneca da irmã Rosa, a qual estava tão acostumada às peraltices daqueles dois que sequer assustou-se ao acordar dessa forma, perguntando apenas:

- O que é isso?

Os três irmãos estudaram a imponenete encadernação de couro, tirando-lhe a poeira ao passar as mãos pelos belos caracteres dourados e acariciando o fecho de metal também dourado, o qual se abriu com um "click" sob a pressão de seus dedos.

Ohhhhs e Ahhhhhs reverentes, foi o que os meninos emitiram ao depararem-se com as terríveis e majestosas ilustrações de dragões, lobos, trolls e monstros diversos que permeavam as folhas, enquanto a pequena Rosa suspirava, enlevada pela figura de uma donzela tão bela e delicada que só podia ser uma personagem de romance ...

- O que está escrito, Rosinha? – perguntou Pippin

A menina concentrou-se nos caracteres do frontispício.

- Hi ... his ... te ... histérias ...

- O que são histérias? – questionou Merry.

- Não é histérias, é histórias, sua burra – esclareceu Frodo, o mais irritadiço dos irmão, mais irritado do que nunca, preso mais longa e injustamente dentro da toca familiar que qualquer outro.

- Burro é você, seu jumento. Quem fez a asneira de irritar a mãe foi vossa senhoria. Quem não gostou do livro foi vosmecê, mestre dos toupeiras, agora nos deixe lê-lo sossegados.

- Que lê-lo? Você demora horas para ler uma página para si mesma, em voz alta então...

- Leio muito bem! Faço todas as minhas lições, e até tiro notas muito boas na escola.

- Eu também tiro notas boas na escola. Quando EU quero, e sem precisar me esforçar para isso.

- Há muito tempo que não tira. Não tirou nenhuma este ano, eu bem sei, e duvido que leia melhor que eu!

- Também duvido – acrescentou espertamente Merry.

- E eu também – juntou-se ao irmão contíguo o não menos esperto Pippin.

- Humpf! – grunhiu Frodo estreitando os olhos para os irmãos antes de pousá-los nos elegantes arabescos da capa do livro em suas mãos – Veremos quem lê melhor aqui.

- Histórias dos Dias Antigos – leu, com a solenidade exigida, e voltou-se para os irmãos, os quais sinalizaram com os ombros ser aquela uma amostra muito insipiente da proficiência do mais velho na leitura.

- Elanor sim, sabia ler uma história ... – devaneou Merry

- ...acho que Rosinha deve ler melhor que você, sim senhor – acrescentou Pippin.

Frodo calou os irmãos com um sinal para que aguardassem. Ele ainda nem começara sua demonstração, e abriu o livro, folheando-o pela primeira vez, estudando a elegante caligrafia do tio Merry e esforçando-se para não demonstrar a forte impressão causada pelas ilustrações com que brindara o volume o filho do meio do famoso Senhor Elrond.

- "No início, Eru, o Único, que no idioma élfico é chamado de Ilúvatar, gerou de seu pensamento os Ainur; e eles criaram uma música magnífica diante dele. Nessa música, o Mundo teve início; pois Ilúvatar tornou visível a canção dos Ainur, e eles a contemplaram como uma luz nas trevas ..."

...

Horas, dias, semanas de puro enlevo os irmãos passaram ouvindo as incríveis e maravilhosas histórias trazidas dos Dias Antigos pela pena de Meriadoc Brandibuque, ao ponto em que dona Rosa tinha de forçá-los a apagar as lamparinas e pôr-se a dormir, para que não virassem as noites lendo.

O tempo passou.

O inverno passou.

O sol derreteu a neve, e as crianças puderam sair para brincar novamente.

Ainda assim, ao retornar para casa, logo surgiam os pedidos para que Frodo lhes lesse uma história.

As histórias um dia terminaram – ao menos as daquele livro, especificamente – mas ainda assim os pedidos continuavam, pois a cada vez que um de seus contos lhes era trazido novamente, parecia estar repleto de detalhes e passagens novas, dos quais os irmãos não se recordavam – fazendo com que estes chegassem a supor que naquele livro em especial havia uma certa magia élfica.

Mais tempo ainda se passou.

Meses, estações, anos - e tal magia não se perdeu, pareceu apenas evoluir para a benfazeja sensação do reencontrar de novo e de novo um conhecido querido, a cada vez que as páginas já tão familiares eram mais uma vez abertas ...

Ainda que o tempo continuasse a passar ...

As pipas, rasgaram-se.

As bolas, murcharam.

As espadinhas, quebraram-se.

E mesmo aqueles brinquedos que não se estragaram, pouco à pouco foram sendo deixados de lado, guardados, manuseados apenas eventualmente como a lembrança de algo muito bom e valioso, mas que passou e deve ceder sua vez ao que lhe sucedeu.

E o suceder do tempo era mesmo inexorável ...

O agora gasto e amarelado volume único de Histórias dos Dias Antigos, compiladas por Meriadoc Brandibuque em Valfenda, contudo, subsistiu – graças, claro, ao cuidado ciumento com o qual seu dono vigiara-lhe o manuseio – para constituir-se numa das principais peças da biblioteca de Sob-as-torres, fundada e mantida pelos descendentes de Samwise Gamgi.

É possível – embora não se possa prová-lo – que Frodo Gamgi tenha sido o escriba que com refinada arte de caligrafia – desenvolvida com estudo e esforço inspirados por um presente inesperado - contribui com boa parte dos volumes daquela admirável coleção.

FIM


End file.
